herofandomcom-20200223-history
Joyce Kinney
Joyce Kinney is the secondary antagonist of Season 9 turned supporting character from Season 10 onwards in the TV series Family Guy. Biography Joyce Kinney from Family Guy is the new Co-anchorwoman of Quahog 5 news after Diane Simmons died and is Lois Griffin's former enemy and old High School classmate. Joyce was not very happy about Lois Griffin ever since back in High School she wore a blindfold and was in the gym with her pants down and a hot dog in her mouth and everybody especially Lois laughed at her. The conflict between Joyce and Lois will be only temporary, Joyce turned good after the events of Season 9. Joyce appears in the new opening from Season 9 onwards. Tricia Takanawa's name was mispronounced as "Tricia Nakahoma" by Joyce Kinney in "Grumpy Old Man" from Season 10. Joyce appears in the special opening of "Valentine's Day in Quahog" from Season 11. In the episode "12 and a Half Angry Men" from Season 11, Joyce is seen leading the newscast alone in nightwear. A disheveled Joyce presents the news story of Peter Griffin and the guy's occupation of The Drunken Clam in "Save the Clam" following her sister's wedding. She notes that she too could find a husband if she was willing to settle for a Persian. In the episode "Life Of Brian" from Season 12, among the many people present at the funeral of Brian Griffin, you see also Joyce Kinney who mourns the dog's death. In the episode "The Simpsons Guy" from Season 13, Joyce leads a TV show called "The Flow", and we see Joyce also in the courthouse of Springfield. In this episode, she helps Peter to remedy a mistake: he had written a sexist comic, but Peter fails. At the end of the episode, Joyce and the residents of Quahog forgive Peter and call him a hero for defending their favorite beer, Pawtucket Patriot Ale. Joyce also appears in the crowd in "Roasted Guy". She is voiced by Christine Lakin, who also voiced Marisa Chase. Good acts *From Season 10 onwards, Joyce has always shown in general to be a serene and sweet woman. *In the episode "Tea Peter", belonging with Griffin family, Joyce was the only town of Quahog not have been corrupted. *In the episode "Life Of Brian", Joyce came to the funeral of Brian. *In the episode "The Simpsons Guy",Joyce tries to make it clear to Peter Griffin that comics sexist that he wrote is wrong,for this reason she is part of the categories "Wise Heroes" and "Protector of Innocence". *Loyalty to Tom Tucker. *Her show called "The Flow" is a show that helps people in trouble or people who need to make up for his mistakes, coincidentally, the woman who leads this show is just a woman who has remedied to a past mistake. *In the episode "Tom Tucker: The Man and his Dream", Joyce tells Tom, smiling, that she is happy to see him at Quahog 5 News. Gallery 10556529 517470445021527 821781104149744912 n.jpg|Joyce in the Family Guy's opening 10403663 521584741276764 1759993222037813942 n.jpg|Joyce Kinney's Redemption 11403404_656164407818796_3595445309595374282_n.jpg|Joyce in the episode "Thanksgiving" 10537442 521584791276759 4375006942794197362 n.jpg|Joyce's Heroic Grin Joyce is great!.jpg|Joyce Kinney in nightwear in the episode "12 and a Half Angry Men" 10449479 523232227778682 7558388983612138876 n.jpg|Joyce mourns Brian Griffin's death 11059376_660802134021690_283531161514392117_n.jpg|To the left is Joyce at Brian Griffin's funeral in the episode "Life of Brian" from Season 12 s13e01_53.jpg|Joyce helps Peter Griffin to redeemed himself Family-Guy-Season-13-Episode-1-3-51f8.jpg|Joyce defends the rights of women and she makes it clear to Peter Griffin that the comic he created has a lack of respect towards them 800px-James_Woods_and_James_Woods.png|Joyce Kinney, James Woods (Family Guy) and James Woods (The Simpsons) 11401149_647555938679643_4040634468188638800_n.jpg|Joyce in the episode "Roasted Guy" Trivia * Joyce Kinney is one of the Griffin Family's friends, since she appears in the new opening and the menu of Season 10's DVD. *Watching all the seasons from tenth on, we can discover that both Lois Griffin and Joyce Kinney that they forgot completely of the events of "And I'm Joyce Kinney",as if it never happened, or they forgave each other. In fact is not mentioned this events from season 10 onwards. *She also appears in the opening of "Family Guy: Back to the Multiverse". Similar Heroes *Arista (The Little Mermaid series) *Cindy Campbell (Scary Movie series) *Elizabeth Hoover (The Simpsons series) *Ingrid Hannigan (Resident Evil series) *Invisible Woman (Marvel Comics) *Launch (Dragon Ball series) *Linda van Schoonhoven (Futurama series) *Tina (Toriko series) *Zatanna, Lois Lane and Vicki Vale (DC Comics) Category:Heroines Category:Family Guy Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Victims Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Living Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Supporters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Pacifists Category:Wise Heroes Category:Reporters Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Sympathetic Heroes Category:Benefactors Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Business Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Childhood friends Category:Neutral Good Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:The Simpsons Heroes Category:Ingenue Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Animal Kindness